friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Free Porn
"The One With The Free Porn" is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on NBC on March 26, 1998. Plot Chandler and Joey find free porn while flipping through TV channels. After hearing the sad experience from Treeger, who once had free porn and switched it off never to get it back again, the guys resolve not to turn off the TV no matter what. Not everyone is thrilled by this - Rachel finds the channel disgusting, in particular during eating time, and tries to dissuade the subject by pointing out how her new boyfriend Joshua doesn't like porn, about which Joey and Chandler quickly prove her wrong. Eventually, Chandler and Joey reflect on how reality is far less exciting than the porn and finally decide to turn off the TV. After enjoying the peace and quiet for a while, they decide to turn the TV back on to check if they still have the free porn, and it turns out they still do, much to their excitement. At her gynecologist, Phoebe is left speechless when the sonogram reveals three distinct heartbeats, especially after having learned of the low chances of success of surrogacy (in The One With The Embryos). When she tells Frank Jr. and Alice, she accidentally lets slip out how she thinks raising triplets is financially challenging. Because of this, Frank Jr. almost quits (refrigerator) college and Alice plans her babies' clothes by having her students knit them for her. Phoebe tries to help out by researching methods of financial income, but with no success. She finally comes up with an on-the-go massage service: Relaxi-Taxi/RelaxiCab, where Frank drives anyone to their destination on his out-of-college schedule while Phoebe provides massaging and relaxation for the customers. Emily's two weeks in America are over, and she has to go back to England. Ross is sad about this, but Monica talks him into following her to the airport and confess his love for her. When he does, Emily is so amazed by this that she can only react by saying "Thank you!" in reply. Ross keeps taking Monica's advice, which doesn't seem very good, as he ends up alone in cold, rainy London, in front of Emily's empty house. What Ross doesn't know is that Emily is in New York, and when she calls to leave her message in the hope of him listening to it, he calls her to clarify things. She tells him that she loves him too, to which Ross replies: "Thank you!". Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Giovanni Ribisi - Frank Buffay Jr. Helen Baxendale - Emily Waltham Debra Jo Rupp - Alice Knight Mike Hagerty - Mr. Treeger Shirley Jordan - The Doctor Nick East - Adult Film Actor Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Mark J. Kunerth & Richard Goodman Trivia * In the uncut DVD version of the episode, an extra scene at the end of the episode shows Frank Jr. and Alice go with Phoebe to her Ob/Gyn. When shown an ultrasound of the triplets, Frank points at one of them and says "I like that one best". * Joey mentions "the really hot pizza delivery girl". This may be a reference to Caitlin, whom Ross tries to flirt with in "The One Where Ross Can't Flirt." *Porn legend Ron Jeremy makes a cameo in one of the scenes.https://mobile.twitter.com/greek_hotdog/status/895170886378061825 *This episode was skipped during repeat runs on E4 in the UK because the clips featured on Joey and Chandler's TV and the porn references were considered unacceptable for the time of day Friends aired. Recent reruns on Channel Five in the UK are edited to avoid shots of the porn on the tv. *In this episode the Magna Doodle reads "Knock, knock... who's there? PORN!" *Chandler mentions watching'' In and Out and In Again'', which is a reference to the 1997 comedy film In and Out, which starred Tom Selleck, who plays Richard Burke. *Chandler also mentions watching Good Will Humping, which is a reference to the 1997 film Good Will Hunting, starring Matt Damon and Robin Williams. Robin Williams made an unscripted cameo in "The One With The Ultimate Fighting Champion" (S3E23). *Ross is the second member of the gang to use a fake British accent when with Monica. Chandler did so in the uncut DVD version of the previous episode. *Ross comments "I am a good kisser." In "The One With Rachel's Big Kiss," Rachel also comments "I'm just a good kisser". Goofs *When Phoebe sits on the chair after blocking the porn, the position of her right arm changes in the next shot. * When Joey is asking Ross why he told Emily that he loves her, there is a bottle of juice right in front of him. In the next shot of Joey, there's two bottles, and in the next shot it's back to one again. *When Rachel says "we saw that van that you guys used to carry" the position of Phoebe's arms changes on this shot to next shot. *When Phoebe goes to the doctor for a sonogram check, the machine isn't turned on. Then, after the check has finished, the doctor shows Phoebe the 3 babies with the sonogram and the machine is turned on. *When Rachel is making a cup of tea, she pours the water into the cup and then she pulls out the tea bag - but the tea bag isn't wet! *Joey and Chandler tell the gang not to turn off the TV, but when Emily is on the phone with Ross, the TV is turned off. *While Rachel and Phoebe are talking about the relaxicab, Rachel's legs go from crossed to straight and back again between shots. *When Phoebe demonstrates the knife to the gang, she doesn't cut right through the can yet it breaks it completely apart. Photos EmilyWaltham.png Joey_Sees_Toblerone.png 4x17.jpg TOWTFreePorn.png References External links * The One with the Free Porn at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes